


Afterhours at the Waterfront

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hours Tim and John get talking, and then they drunkenly get it on. Enter Meldrick Lewis..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterhours at the Waterfront

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



”I’m drunk, Munchkin,” said Tim Bayliss seriously at the Waterfront.  
“Don’t call me that, Timmy,” said Munch tersely.  
“Sorry. Didn’t mean to insult you,” said Bayliss with a sad look in his brown eyes.  
“Kay can call me that, not you. You are too male and tall,” amended Munch.  
“That’s an odd way of looking at things, John.”  
“Maybe so. Give me another drink, Timmy.”  
Bayliss poured him one. Munch wasn’t drunk yet, only tipsy.  
“Do you think Frank will forgive me?” asked Bayliss.  
“What are you fighting over now?”  
“I told Megan Mary was pregnant. Sort of.”  
“And she being a woman told everyone else.”  
“She, being Megan, did.”  
“My chivalrous friend, the fairer sex does talk about things more than we do.”  
“That’s not true,” said Bayliss and looked like a forlorn boy scout as he was wont to do.  
“Frank will find it in his heart to forgive you. You’re the only friend that stuck up man has.”  
“I know. Frank is so brilliant..and I am..not.”  
“You are a good detective, Timmy-boy. You put a lot of hoodlums away.”  
“Hoodlums, John?”  
“Bad guys, skels, thugs, ruffians, goons, members of the family ..”  
“Did you swallow a thesaurus?” asked Bayliss.  
“No. I’m just an erudite fellow.”  
“I think I would like to kiss you,” said Bayliss and pouted.  
“Timmy..I’m not..”  
“Just as some fun,” said Bayliss and pressed a kiss to his friend’s lips.  
John didn’t flinch, but kissed back.  
“I like your idea of fun,” said Munch.  
“Do you?” asked Bayliss and batted his eyelashes at Munch. He was very handsome, and his voice was clear as a bell. If a bell slurred slightly that is.  
“Fair boy,” said Munch. “I shall partake of thy lips again.”  
Bayliss giggled and drank some more beer.  
“Frank will forgive you.”  
“I hope so,” said Bayliss. “I love being his partner, mostly.”  
“I like being your partner,” said Munch.  
He did, even if the younger man had some odd ideas. But then who did not?  
Lewis had his moments.  
Munch himself did. The fair Alyssa would forgive him, and he would pursue her.  
He only slept with her friend Serena because he was a scoundrel.  
Now he was eying Tim covetously. He could always blame the alcohol.  
He decided to make a play for it.  
He kissed Bayliss, and felt him taste of beer and sweetness.  
Bayliss sighed against him, and kissed back.  
Bayliss’ hands were big, but oddly graceful like the man himself.  
He stoked Munch’s cock through his pants, and the other man sighed.  
“Oh,” he said.  
“Yeah,” said Bayliss with a cheeky grin.  
He looked like an ancient nymph with his lips bruised by kisses, and eyes sparkling mischievously.  
White stains would follow thought Munch if Bayliss kept his stroking up.  
It was a quote by the occultist Aleister Crowley, a man Munch read many books by when he went to college.  
He was an odd fellow, and Munch could relate to that all too well.  
“We should do this,” said Bayliss.  
Lewis was in the doorway looking at them. “You are a weird bunch of guys,” he said.  
Munch, with Bayliss hand down his pants smiled.  
“Want to join us?” he enquired.  
“I can watch,” said Lewis who was mildly inebriated too.  
“It’s not a spectator sport,” complained Bayliss.  
Munch giggled.  
“I’ll watch and you losers can get it on,” said Lewis and poured himself a drink.  
Bayliss huffed, and resumed stroking Munch in earnest.  
He had never done this to a man, but he knew what he liked himself.  
Munch gave a short laugh when Lewis touched his own cock, lips flushed with desire.  
“Stimulated aren’t you?” he enquired.  
Lewis dark eyes sparkled.  
“Oh come here,” said Bayliss.  
Lewis joined in, kissing Bayliss experimentally.  
“You are drunker than me,” he groused, but didn’t move away.  
Bayliss laughed and proceeded to bring Munch closer to completion.  
Lewis stroked himself, and then Bayliss with steady hands. Bayliss pupils were dark, and his lips alluring in the dim light.  
They all sighed, and thrust against each other in a tangle of drunken and aroused limbs.  
“I aint fucking you Timmy,” said Lewis, trying to sound less aroused than he was.  
“Technically you are,” said Munch. “This is clearly a sexual act.”  
“Fine,” said Lewis. “I’m fucking you too.”  
“Go on,” said Bayliss, his brown puppy eyes pleading.  
“You go on,” said Lewis.  
He did, slowly finding a rhythm against Lewis’ hips that soon made Lewis quiet, save for grunts and moans. It was a most satisfying sound.  
Munch decided to kiss Lewis who glared at him.  
“What?” he enquired.  
“You aint pretty enough,” said Lewis. Munch couldn’t deny that, even if he did well with the fairer sex. He did well with his own gender too, though he rarely indulged in liaisons like that. There had once been a pretty boy at school, and Munch thought he had looked like Tim.  
Bayliss snickered, but now John groaned and came in his pants.  
The other two stared at him.  
“Go on my boys,” he said, sounding less controlled than he meant to. He was winded, and very sated. He wasn’t young, but he wasn’t that old either.  
The others went on and arrived at their destination. Lewis swore and made a very undignified noise when he spilled into his own pants. Tim somehow managed to look like a minor deity from Greek myth, as he did the same. Munch wanted to see him like that again. He wouldn’t mind causing Lewis to react in a similar fashion either. Lewis was very handsome, and his smile could melt ice. Munch’s partners were both icons of male pulchritude he reflected.  
“We should get drunk more often,” said Bayliss.  
Munch mused that he wanted to do this while sober. Fair Alyssa would have to wait. Maybe she wouldn’t even want him back after his cheating with her friend. Women could be odd like that, his past wives certainly were.  
“I aint doing this again,” stated Lewis, looking half-serious.  
Munch laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set around the episode "Heartbeat" in season 4. That's where John sleeps with Serena, and chases a perp with Kay. Tim meanwhile blabs to Megan about Mary being pregnant. Oh, Tim.


End file.
